


Comic Craze

by legolasagna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasagna/pseuds/legolasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are out taking a small-town case, when they meet two 'FBI' agents that go by rock aliases. Only thing is: they're both girls. Dean and Sam have to figure out who is making the town comic book crazy and where sisters Samantha and Deanna Worcester got their nearly identical 1967 Impala from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Craze

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Wishful Thinking (4x08)
> 
> Sorry no Castiel here. This is the beginning of Dean and Cas's relationship, and to be honest, he was a stick in the mud in the beginning.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer! Imagine the S4 title card coming in right at the end of this chapter.

Sam and Dean knelt down to examine the pile of ash before them. Dean put his hand out to touch it. Sam hit his hand before he could, giving him a ‘Dude. No’ look.  
“Are you sure this was your husband, Mrs. Meester?”  
Mrs. Meester nodded, blowing her nose into a tissue and pulling out a small candy bar.  
“Uh…” Sam said.  
“It calms me down,” Mrs. Meester sniffled.  
“Can you please describe what happened, as best you can?” Dean asked.  
“I already told the local police.”  
“We just want to make sure we get it right, if it’s not too much trouble,” Sam jumped in.  
Mrs. Meester sighed. “He was cleaning out the roof’s gutters, and I was planting my roses. Then he yelled…” she started crying again.  
Sam patted her back awkwardly. “What did he say?”  
“He yelled… ‘Flame on!’” Mrs. Meester burst into tears.  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows, then glanced at his brother.  
“Flame on?” Sam asked.  
“Like the Human Torch?” Dean asked.  
Sam gave him a look.  
“Yes! And he jumped… off the roof… and he was on fire…” she started crying again.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Meester,” Sam said, motioning for his brother to walk away.  
“Flame on,” Sam repeated.  
“Watch out, Human Torch.”  
“What could possibly have done that?” Sam asked Dean, ignoring his previous comment.  
“Made… Lester, your typical office junkie, turn into the first human bonfire? No idea.”  
“A witch maybe?” Sam offered.  
“Or a demon.”  
“A suicidal demon?”  
Dean shrugged.  
“Even if they were suicidal, they wouldn’t do it now, when their dad is about to walk the earth.”  
“It was just a thought,” Dean surrendered. “Want to go get some grub?”  
“I was thinking we should talk to the neighbor, see what he saw. Then you can go stuff your face,” Sam said.  
Dean smirked and walked towards where the neighbor was standing, talking to two women.  
“Excuse me, may we talk to Mr. Higgins?” Sam asked.  
“You can wait,” the brown-haired one said. Both women pulled out their badges and showed them to the Winchesters.  
FBI.  
“Haven’t seen you around before,” Dean said, elbowing Sam. They both pulled out their FBI badges.  
The women glanced at the badges then each other.  
“Could say the same to you,” the blonde one said. “Agent Hetfield and Agent Ulrich,” she said.  
“We’ll have to go out for a drink sometime,” Dean said. “Agent Elliot and Agent Savage.”  
Dean and the blonde woman glared at each other.  
Mr. Higgins stood, eyes flickering back and forth.  
“Should I wait somewhere…?” he asked.  
“No, no, we just need to ask you a few questions,” Sam said.  
“We just need to ask you a few questions,” the blonde woman said.  
“Actually, could you excuse us for a moment?” the brown-haired woman said. Mr. Higgins looked perfectly happy to walk away.  
“Who the hell are you?” the blonde one snapped.  
“Agent Ulrich, but you don’t appear to be who you say you are, Agent Savage,” Sam said, crossing his arms.  
“Def Leppard?” Dean asked, crossing his arms too.  
“Using rock aliases while pretending to be FBI agents was a bad idea, Dean,” the brown haired woman said to the blonde one.  
“Sam!” she hissed.  
Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks. Dean and Sam?  
“What?! It’s obvious they’re using rock aliases too. Ulrich and Hetfield? Really?  
“Then we lose the element of surprise!”  
“We don’t need the element of surprise!”  
“You’re no fun, Sammy,” the blonde one said.  
“Don’t call me that,” the brown haired one sighed.  
“What are your names? Real names?” Dean interrupted.  
“Show me yours, I’ll show you mine,” ‘Dean’ said coyly.  
“I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean.”  
The women both turned to look at each other, raising a few eyebrows.  
“I’m Deanna, Dean for short, and this is Samantha, Sam for short,” the blonde one said.  
Dean and Sam looked at each other. “Let me guess,” Dean said, turning his head to face them. “You’re sisters.”  
“Yeah. And I’m going to guess you guys are hunters,” Samantha said.


End file.
